Stupid Blonde
by BerRyzal
Summary: DraRry Fanfic. Harry terbangun dalam keadaan mengerikan. Tubuhnya penuh bercak-bercak merah keunguan. Tubuhnya polos, dan seringai khas Malfoy membuatnya membeku. Keterkejutannya tak hanya sampai situ. Ia Hamil! "awwhhh—Pirang Sialmu, Malfoy! No WAY!" pekik Harry dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya ambruk. Boys Love . Two Shoot . Mpreg. DraRry. Last Update. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

"**STUPID BLONDE"**

**~Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter~**

**~Genres : Comedy, Firendship, Smut, Fluff, Others!~**

**~Rate : T (gua yakin masih T ;) )~**

**~J.K Rowling © Harry Potter~**

**~Stupid Blonde © BerRy a.k.a Randy~**

**TWO SHOOT!**

**Warnings ****: NO WAR! NO VOLDEMORT (VOLDEMORT UDAH MATI di HarPot 1 ;) ) OOC, AU, Typo(s), Alur Cepat, Gaje tingkat mampus, and OTHERS!**

**It's Slash!**

**Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

(A/n : Would you leave some review for me, guys ? ^^b )

**Just Enjoying—**

**-oOo-**

Ruang Kebutuhan-Hogwarts

"engghh…." Lenguhan pelan pria manis berambut hitam berantakan namun terlihat cute membuat Draco memberanikan diri membelai pipi pria itu.

Draco tersenyum, hal yang paling tidak lazim dilakukan oleh seorang Malfoy seperti dirinya.

Pria yang dibelainya itu menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap pria didepannya dengan tatapan heran. Terlebih lagi pria itu masih saja membelai pipinya, semakin menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya besar dikepalanya yang mulai pusing.

"Good morning, Harry," sapa Draco. Pria yang bernama Harry itu semakin membelalakan matanya.

Harry menggelengkan kepala berharap bahwa sekarang ia sedang bermimpi. Perlahan pikirannya mulai melantur kemana-mana.

Terakhir kali ia mengingat ia sedang duduk di menara Astronomi dan sedang memandang keindahan danau Hogwarts yang indah di bawah, meskipun terselimut dengan gelapnya malam. Dan saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, sepasang lengan kekar melekat dipinggangnya yang ramping dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget karena terkejut. S'cara refleks ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang terasa asing melekat dan melumat bibirnya. Saat itu ia berusaha untuk berontak tapi tubuhnya berkhianat. Ia menginginkan sentuhan asing yang tak pernah ia rasakan itu. Ia menikmatinya. Dan entah bagaimana semuanya berakhir begitu saja di ranjang yang super gede yang sekarang ia tempati.

Ranjang?

Harry memekik pelan. Suaranya tercekik. Harry berusaha bangun dan kekagetannya tak hanya sampai situ. Selimut yang menempel ditubuhnya melorot saat ia bangun dan ia menemukan tubuhnya tidak terbungkus apa-apa. Pekikannya naik satu oktaf saat menemukan tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang mengerikan.

Dengan menggeram, Harry menoleh ke arah Draco yang menyeringai menggoda.

'plaakk'

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku, Draco?" Harry menggertak dengan bibir gemetar.

Gamparan Harry tidak begitu sakit dan sebenarnya tidak terasa apa-apa. Tapi Draco bisa merasakan pipinya memerah karena gamparan yang terlalu 'imut' itu.

Draco lagi-lagi tersenyum menggoda, kali ini lebih lebar.

"Aku… Hmm…. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Harry melotot menuntut jawaban Draco. "Oke, baiklah aku akan mengatakannya," Draco berusaha bangun dan menatap tajam Emerald Harry yang berbinar-binar marah.

'Ngeri juga ia kalau lagi marah tapi cantik juga di waktu yang sama,' batinnya.

Senyumnya semakin lebar dan misterius.

"Aku… . Aku hanya menyatukan tubuhku dan tubuhmu, Love," Dan tepat saat itu Harry menyadari ada yang salah dengan bagian belakang tubunya.

Harry meringis, rasanya begitu menyiksa. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepala, yakin bahwa ia sedang bermimipi. Tapi rasa sakit dibelakang tubuhnya membuktikan bahwa semua ini nyata. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut mengerikan.

Tunggu…

"Draco?" Draco mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak lepas dibibirnya. "K-kau… Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" kemarahan Harry sampai diubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Love! Aku memanggilmu Love, Harry. Kenapa?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sekali lagi Harry memekik dengan suara yang lebih besar dari tadi.

Draco semakin heran! Kenapa saat aku mengatakan 'menyatukan tubuhku dan tubuhmu' ia tidak marah? Dan kenapa saat aku memanggilnya Love baru berteriak? Atau jangan-jangan ia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasak—

'plakkk'

Harry kembali melayangkan telapak tangannya dengan mulus ke pipi Draco yang masih memerah.

"D-Draco… K-katakan bahwa kau tidak meniduriku?" tanya Harry dengan suara bergetar dan sedikit geraman.

Draco memutar bola matanya. Apa sih yang diinginkan oleh pria ini? Gerutu Draco.

Sadarlah Draco bahwa Harry belum sepenuhnya mengumpulkan nyawa. Kalimat 'menyatukan tubuhku dan tubuhmu' sepertinya terlalu ambigu, batinnya.

"Harry! Dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke?" Draco menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Harry. Harry mengangguk dengan mimik ling-lung diwajahnya yang imut.

"Tadi malam, asal kau mau tahu adalah malam terindah yang pernah aku miliki. Aku bisa memilikimu. Akhirnya!. Aku sudah menunggu empat tahun untuk mendapatkanmu dan aku mendapatkannya. Menjadikanmu milikku, seutuhnya. Maaf, kalau kau menyesal melakukannya. Iya, kau benar! Aku menidurimu lebih tepatnya menjadikanmu sebagai milik—" kata-kata itu belum sepenuhnya keluar tapi mengharuskan Draco untuk berhenti saat menyadari tubuh Harry ambruk di ranjang dengan bunyi 'bukkk' mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

Sahabatnya, Harry, baru saja memberitahukannya apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Harry tidak berada di asrama sepanjang malam. Hermione menatap leher Harry yang mengerikan dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan disana.

"Setelah melihatnya jangan menertawaiku, 'Mione." desah Harry sambil kedua kakinya memainkan kerikil-kerikil kecil di pinggir danau tempat ia dan Hemione mengobrol.

"Aku tidak menertawaimu, Harry," ucap Hermione dengan nada menggodanya yang kental. Harry memutar bola matanya. "Mengenai hal ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Harry?" tanya Hermione sambil menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang sekali lagi membuat Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Kumohon jangan menggodaku seperti itu, 'Mione," gerutu Harry yang kali ini disambut tawa berdenting Hermione.

"oke, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Jadi?" ucap Hermione.

Harry mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Aku lebih baik bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau serius? Memangnya kau tidak sakit hati, hm?" sekali lagi Harry mengedikkan bahunya.

Harry berusaha berdiri dan meringis kesakitan saat melakukan proses berdirinya itu. Rasa sakit yang sama saat ia duduk tadi.

"Shit! Argggghhhhh….. Fuck you, Draco. Pirang Sialan!" teriak Harry histeris. Hermione yang merupakan sahabat Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Hell you, Draco! Gerutunya dalam hati dengan bibir mencibir.

Tepat saat itu lonceng dari dalam Hogwarts berdentang yang menandakan bahwa sekarang jam makan siang dimulai.

"Harry? Aku lapar. Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Hermione sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakangnya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Belum!" desah Harry dengan suara lirih sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

'kriuukkk'

Kedua sahabat itu bertatapan dan sedetik kemudian tertawa.

"oke, baiklah! Aku sudah lapar." ucap Harry sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dan sekali lagi membuat Hermione tertawa.

"Dan sepertinya Ron sudah lama menunggu dan bertanya-tanya kemana kita pergi." kata Hermione di sela-sela tawanya.

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan menuju kastil sambil mengobrol ringan.

Dari kejauhan, semua orang bisa menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan cara berjalan Harry yang sedikit mengangkang dan pincang di saat yang sama.

"Harry aku melihatmu dari jauh, kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?" Tanya Seamus disertai anggukan dari Ron yang kini mulutnya terisi penuh dengan makanan.

"Errr—itu…"

"Dia baru saja tersandung di tangga saat menuju kesini," jawab Hermione. Ekspressi lega yang luar biasa terpancar dari raut wajah Harry. Seamus dan Ron mengangguk mengerti.

Harry mengambil posisi duduk disamping Hermione dan sekali lagi ia mengutuk Draco, karena ia kembali meringis kesakitan saat bagian belakangnya menyentuh kursi.

Dean, Seamus dan Ron menoleh dengan alis yang terangkat tapi kemudian bersikap acuh dan mulai menikmati hidangan yang ada didepan.

Hermione menatap Harry dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit itu. Harry menyadari tatapan Hermione dan tersenyum kepada sahabat perempuannya itu dengan bibirnya yang berkata tanpa suara 'I'm fine'.

Draco menyendokkan salad buah ke mulutnya dengan enggan sambil menatap Harry berharap bahwa pria berkacamata itu menoleh ke arahnya barang sedetik.

Pria yang sedang ditatapnya itu sedang menyendokkan makanan kemulutnya dengan sikap bosan dan tepat saat itu Harry menatapnya. Draco segera memasang senyumnya yang ia yakin ayahnya, Lucius, akan membacok kepalanya jika ia ketahuan melakukan hal yang seharusnya 'illegal' untuk dilakukan oleh Malfoy seperti dirinya.

Satu..Draco melebarkan senyumnya dan kembali menghitung.

Dua...Tiga…Empat...Lima

Tepat hitungan kelima pandangan mereka, Harry tersedak. Dan Seamus Finnigan sedang mengomel-ngomel karena terkena semburan makanan Harry. Draco tertawa pelan.

"Ingin memberitahu apa yang terlewatkan olehku, Draco?" tanya Blaise sarkastis yang dibalas dengusan oleh Draco. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun, Blaise, sudah pasti tahu apa yang membuat temannya yang terkenal dingin itu tertawa.

Harry Potter. Pria berkacamata itu penyebabnya.

"Coba lihat? Mereka itu manis ya?" Goda Blaise yang disambut kening berkerut oleh Draco. Blaise menunjuk dengan dagunya dan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan itu membuat Draco menggeram.

"Well, aku menyesal memberitahumu kalau begitu." Desah Blaise pelan.

Draco masih saja memandang Harry yang kini dimanjakan oleh Ginny. Perempuan berambut merah itu menggelayut manja dilengan Harry apalagi setelah Harry tersedak.

Sekali lagi Draco menggeram.

Theo yang berada disamping Draco mengernyit mendapati temannya seperti kerasukan setan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu Draco?" Tanya Theo. Sekilas ada nada dan mimik khawatir, tapi langsung lenyap dan dibalas dengusan oleh Theo setelah Draco mengatakan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" pria berambut blonde itu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari aula besar untuk menemui seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"well well well! Apa yang membuat pahlawan sihir kita berjalan seperti itu?" Ucap Draco sarkastis saat kebetulan berpapasan dengan Trio Gryffindor yang sedang menuju ke kelas Ramuan. "Rupanya kaki pangeran sihir kita terkena bisul yang mengeringan atau yang lebih parah bisul itu tumbuh didaerah bokongnya sehingga membuatnya berjalan terpincang dan mengangkang seperti itu," Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat panjang itu dengan tempo yang cepat, Draco dan dua temannya tertawa. Sekilas Blaise dan Theo mengernyit heran, sejak kapan Draco berceloteh sepanjang dan secepat seperti barusan?

Harry menggeram dan mengutuk Draco, Pirang Sialan, dalam hati.

"Maaf Malfoy! Aku sedang tidak mood berurusan denganmu sekarang," Ucap Harry dengan suaranya yang tercekik.

Draco semakin tertawa.

Hermione yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menyemprot Malfoy.

"Rupanya kau butuh pelayanan St. Mungo, Malfoy!" Gerutu Hermione dan menarik lengan Harry. Ron yang hanya menonton mendengus kesal ke Trio Slytherin yang masih tertawa.

Draco menghentikan tawanya, dan melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul bokong Harry yang disambut Harry dengan teriakannya yang histeris tapi cukup memekakkan telinga untuk siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil ke arah danau. Dan ia tidak masalah jika ada makhluk di dalam danau itu yang marah karena ulahnya. Jika ia dapat teguran ia akan berhenti. Lagipula pria berkacamata itu hanya berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Well—melemparkan kekesalan dengan batu ke danau cukup membuatnya sedikit lega. Perlakuan Draco yang benar-benar membuat hatinya dongkol membuatnya seperti orang terkena sembelit meskipun sebenarnya hal yang sama akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar sembelit.

Kemarin, berani-beraninya si Pirang itu mengatakan bahwa 'pantatnya'well—'bokongnya' sedang bisulan. Ia tidak akan berjalan aneh seperti itu jika tidak ada yang 'membuatnya' seperti itu.

Beruntung tidak ada yang benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia mendapatkan semacam 'layanan' dari Draco. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan ia akan mati kutu atau lebih parahnya lagi, menangis meraung-raung.

"Pirang Sialan! Brengsek!" Gerutu Harry dan kembali melemparkan kerikil yang lebih besar ke danau.

Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Pirang siapa yang kau maksud, Har—…Potter?" Tanya suara bariton dan cukup untuk membuat Harry terlonjak dan membeku.

'Aku benar-benar tidak berniat berurusan dengannya sekarang!' batin Harry bergejolak menahan ledakan amarahnya yang menuntut keluar.

Hatinya mendidih.

Harry berniat berdiri dan sedikit meringis karena proses itu. Iya, sakitnya masih belum hilang. Ia bahkan menahan mengeluarkan 'hasrat' alaminya yang sudah tertahan selama sakit di bagian belakangnya belum pulih. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu aku akan pergi," ucap Draco kalem.

Harry memutar bola matanya.

'Apalagi sekarang?' tanya Harry dalam hati. Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Draco dengan iris mata Emerald-nya yang berkilat-kilat marah.

"Kumohon Malfoy! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan denganmu sekarang!" pinta Harry. Ia menyadari suaranya yang tercekik lirih dan gemetar. Entahlah! Ia tidak tahu kenapa seperti itu. Suaranya seperti orang yang menahan… tangis?

Draco mengangguk mengerti.

Harry sedikit membelalakkan matanya, heran. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pirang itu. Jika ia sedang bersama temannya, ia bersikap seolah-olah Harry adalah musuh dan sumber masalah buatnya. Tapi kenapa saat berdua sepert ini si pirang itu tiba-tiba bertingkah… aneh?

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Harry dengan menghela nafas berat yang sejak tadi tertahan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tersaruk-saruk. Langkahnya terhenti saat tangan kekar menggenggam lengannya.

Nafas Harry tertahan lima detik.

"Please?" Bisik Harry memohon menatap kelabu didepannya.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Draco pelan dan menatap tajam tepat ke Emerald Harry yang sedikit berair.

"Ap—Apa?" Harry membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Jangan memintaku mengulang hal yang kau dengar dengan jelas, Harry"

Harry? Tak terelakkan lagi, mata Harry terasa ingin melompat. Ia bisa merasakan kacamatanya melorot kebawah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu akan sesakit itu," ucap Draco lagi.

Harry merasakan jantungnya berdetak hebat dan tidak normal. Tatapan Dra—Malfoy sama persis saat Malfoy menatapnya di pagi itu. Pagi setelah ia menyadari bahwa Malfoy baru saja menid—"Aku tidak menyangka kau semenyesal itu," ucap Draco membuyarkan lamunan Harry.

Harry melepaskan genggaman Draco. Ia tidak ingin berurusan lebih jauh lagi dengan Draco. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya lebih dalam lagi. Sakit fisiknya tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sakit batin yang ia alami.

Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki diinjak-injak oleh si Pirang yang sekarang berdiri didepannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan kata, Maaf?

Kedua Emerald-nya berkaca-kaca dengan nafasnya masih tertahan.

Harry berbalik dan meninggalkan Draco yang terpaku menatap kedua iris Emerald tadi.

Draco menatap punggung Harry yang terlihat kesepian dan menyadari cara berjalan Harry masih sedikit aneh. Ia juga menyadari bahu Harry terguncang menunggu lebih lama lagi, Draco berlari dan menghampiri Harry kemudiam memeluknya dari belakang.

Nafas Harry kembali tertahan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Harry," bisik Draco. Pelukannya semakin erat dipinggang Harry. Ada sedikit penolakan saat Ia memeluk pria berkcamata itu.

"Bodoh!" Isak Harry dengan nafas yang menghambur keluar. Ia benar-benar menangis sekarang. Draco menyadari itu, bahu Harry terguncang hebat.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh mungil Harry dan menatap Emerald yang basah itu. Draco mengusap Kristal bening yang jatuh di pipi Harry.

Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Harry yang basah oleh air mata.

Draco tersenyum dan secara refleks ia memeluk Harry, lagi.

"Bodoh!" Gerutu Harry dengan suaranya yang masih saja tercekik. Draco tersenyum.

"Malfoy bodoh!"

"Pirang Sialan!"

"Aku tahu…K-kalau kau memang sinting, Malfoy! T-tapi kenapa harus begini?" Draco semakin mempererat pelukannya dan ia menyadari bahunya yang basah oleh air mata Harry.

"Malfoy yang bodoh dan selalu membuat Harry Potter… sakit hati," perkataan Harry kembali menohok tepat di ulu hati Draco tapi ia membiarkan saja Harry mengeluarkan unek-unek tentang dirinya.

Harry mempercayainya.

"Draco Malfoy…. yang sinting dan mempermainkan Harry Potter,"

"Aku benar-benar membenci si Pirang tak berperasaan itu!" Draco lagi-lagi tersenyum dan saat Harry sudah terdiam Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Harry.

"Maafkan aku, Harry," bisik Draco yang membuat Harry terisak dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa saat pelukan hangat Draco kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa seminggu ini kau dan Malfoy jarang err—bertengkar Harry?" tanya Hermione sedikit kikuk dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang semakin aneh.

" Ahh—melelahkan sekali mengerjakan essay Ramuan yang tidak berujung ini. Rasanya kepalaku benar-benar akan pec—" tatapan Hermione yang menohok tepat di iris mata Ron membuat pria berambut merah menyala itu terdiam seketika dan kembali bergelut dengan essay-nya.

"Dunia jadi serba salah yah? Aku bertengkar dengannya, salah! Tidak bertengkar dengannya, salah juga!" jawab Harry enggan.

Hermione bisa membaca sahabatnya itu sedang ada masalah.

"Err—aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau tidak bertengkar dengan Malfoy perbuatan salah, Harry. kau ada masalah apa sih sebenarnya?" Hermione mendecak kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia berfikiran pendek seperti itu, bisiknya.

"Entahlah! Tapi sepertinya aku sedang tidak berada dalam masalah. Eh? Bukankah masalah yang selalu mencariku?" Harry kembali berkutat dengan essay-nya!

'pletak'

"Tidak begitu Ron! Kau salah menjabarkan tumbuhan Mandrake-nya! Tumbuhan Mandrake bukannya meraung-raung seperti orang gila. Dia hanya berteriak! Sungguh! Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau Profesor Snape membacok kepalamu," Harry terkekeh pelan. Padahal sebenarnya ia juga menulis dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Jadi, Harry?" Harry kembali menoleh ke arah Hermione yang sedang memegang buku 500 halamannya yang ia jabarkan sebagai bacaan ringan "Kau dan Malfoy err—damai?" Ucap Hermione perlahan.

Harry menaikkan alisnya, heran. Ia dan Malfoy? berdamai?

Sekilas, Harry bisa melihat tulisan essay Ron kembali tertulis dengan kalimat yang akan membuat Hermione membacoknya beneran.

Harry mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah! Tapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun diantara aku dan Dra—err Malfoy yang mengajak damai." Hermione tersenyum misterius. Lagipula, enam tahun berperang mantra dan saling ber-cemooh ria memangnya tidak capek?

Ron menggigit Kacang Segala Rasa dan matanya dengan seketika memerah. Harry terkekeh pelan.

"Rasa apa, Ron?" Harry menatap prihatin sahabatnya yang satu itu. Eh, matanya benar-benar seperti ingin keluar.

"hoee—Rasa tanah campur Lombok…. grrrr" Hermione memutar bola matanya dan tepat saat itu matanya tertuju ke arah essay Ron.

'gedebuk.. plakk'

"awwwwhhh!"

"Tumbuhan mandrake tidak meraung-raung seperti orang gila tapi berteriak seperti Hermione saat sedang mengomel. Keduanya benar-benar mengerikan."

'Tamatlah riwayatku!' gerutu Ron.

"kyaaaaa—Kau. Menulis. Apa. Ron? Mengerikan? Memangnya aku benar-benar mengerikan, ya?" Dengan mimik Innoncent, Ron mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

'Bukkk'

Buku setebal 500 halaman itu mendarat tepat di atas kepala Ron yang sudah dipukul sebanyak empat kali.

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak pergi dari ruang rekreasi untuk memberikan privacy terhadap kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang 'aneh bin ajaib' itu.

**.**

'Aku dan Draco berdamai? Tapi entahlah. Aku memang belum bisa memafkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadapku.'

Tapi ia sudah meminta maaf, dan seminggu yang lalu itu adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidup Harry mendengar kata Maaf keluar dari mulut aristokrat seorang Malfoy.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Pikiran Harry melayang saat dimana Ia dan Draco, yang kata Draco 'menyatukan tubuhku dan tubuhmu'. Saat itu ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya selain perasaan 'dilecehkan'.

Dia cowok! Mendapatkan layanan seperti perempuan tentu ia merasa direndahkan dan diinjak-injak sebagai cowok.

Harry semakin bergerak gelisah.

Saat itu, Draco juga mengatakan 'Aku sudah menunggu empat tahun untuk mendapatkanmu dan aku mendapatkannya. Menjadikanmu milikku, seutuhnya'.

Nafas Harry tercekat.

Apakah Draco sudah lama menyukainya?

Draco Malfoy Gay?

Dada Harry berdesir hebat. Entah kenapa perasaan lega menyelimuti hatinya. Yang entah apa artinya itu, ia tidak tahu!

Empat kata yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya

'Apakah Draco Malfoy Gay?'

Harry membelalakan matanya dan terbangun dari lamunannya tepat saat suara dengkuran Ron, Neville, Dean, dan Seamus bergema dalam ruangan itu.

**.**

Seminggu kemudian~

"Persediaan coklatku semakin menipis, kurasa weekend nanti aku akan memborong coklat di Honeydukes. Ngomong-ngomong ak—hoeeee," Harry menutup bibirnya. Rasa mual tiba-tiba menyerangnya pagi ini. Entah apa yang terjadi. Harry mendorong sosis-nya menjauh.

"Harry? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hermione khawatir sambil jemarinya mengusap-ngusap punggung Harry dengan lembut. Harry menggeleng ragu.

"Entahlah! Dari tadi pagi aku merasa mual," desah Harry pelan.

"Arry? Khau hihhak hapahr yaah?" Harry menatap Ron dengan tanda tanya besar di kilau Emerald-nya yang menahan sakit. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu Ron," Gerutu Hermione "Makanlah Harry. Selesai sarapan nanti aku akan membawamu ke Madam Pomfrey." Hermione menyodorkan daging asap ke Harry dan seketika itu juga Harry memuntahkan isi perutnya yang belum banyak terisi makanan diatas jubahnya.

"Iyuuhhh—Mate kau jorok sek—?"

"Dia sedang sakit, Ronald Weasley! Harry?" Hermione mengusap-ngusap tengkuk Harry dan memandang sahabatnya itu dengan prihatin. "Ron, tolong kau sedikit mendekat ke Harry, karena Harry membuat nafsu makan Seamus menghilang. Seamus, kau tidak usah melihat kesini! Sekarang makan makananmu, Harry baik-baik saja. Kau juga Neville!" Hermione meraih tongkatnya kemudian menggumamkan dan menjentikkan mantra pembersih ke jubah Harry.

"Terima kasih, 'Mione," desah Harry dengan suara serak dan sedikit tercekik.

"Kau ikut aku ke Madam Pomfrey! Kuyakin dia tidak keberatan sekarang karena kau benar-benar sakit dan bukan akibat terjatuh dari sapu karena Quidditch," Harry mengangguk setuju. Perutnya benar-benar mual apalagi setelah memakan sosis tadi. Ia akan berjanji mengutuk Peri Rumah karena sudah berani menyediakan sosis basi, tapi ia heran kenapa cuma dirinya saja yang mual?

"Ron? Kau ikut tidak?" Ron menoleh dengan ayam mentega di mulutnya, kemudian mengangguk dan mencomot paha ayam. Sekali lagi Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Bantu aku memapahnya," ucap Hermione. Ron mendelik kesal sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang memegang paha ayam. Hermione menatapnya tajam yang dapat diartikan oleh Ron, taruh-ayam-itu-atau-aku-akan-menggigitmu. Oke, kata terakhir memang tidak penting.

Ron akhirnya menyerah dan menaruh ayamnya. Setelah membersihkan tangannya dengan serbet, Ron menaruh lengan Harry di pundaknya.

"Ron, 'Mione, aku masih kuat berjalan," bisik Harry dengan suara lemah. Hermione benar-benar prihatin dan sedikit menyesal. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan separah ini.

Dengan cepat Ron mengangguk dan melepaskan lengan Harry dipundaknya. Kembali pria berambut merah itu mencomot ayamnya. Hermione, sekali lagi memutar bola matanya kesal. Tepat saat itu ia bertatapan dengan Draco yang sedang memandang kearahnya dengan seringai yang penuh dengan… kemenangan?

Hermione menggeleng yang dibalas anggukan oleh Draco.

**.**

Healer Hogwarts itu terlonjak kaget dan membuat Trio itu ikut-ikutan kaget.

"Harry? Apa kau pernah melakukan—" Madam Pomfrey mendecak kesal, tentu saja pasiennya ini membutuhkan privacy. "Hermione, Ron, kurasa kalian bisa menunggu Harry diluar saja. Aku akan memanggil kalian kalau aku sudah selesai berbicara dengan Harry." Harry mengernyit heran, seserius apa sih keadaannya? Pikirnya bingung.

"err—Madam, apakah ini cukup serius?" Tanya Harry berharap Healer itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk!

"Kenapa mereka berdua harus keluar?" Tanya Harry sekali lagi.

"Karena sudah kujawab bahwa ini masalah yang cukup serius, Nak," ucap Madam Pomfrey lembut.

"Errr—tidak apa-apa Harry, kami akan menunggu diluar." Hermione menarik lengan Ron yang langsung ditepis oleh Ron dengan gerutuan beruntunnya yang tidak jelas.

"Tapi—'Mione! Kita kan sahabatnya, cepat atau lambat kita akan tahu. Benar kan mate?" Harry mengangguk.

"Biarkan mereka didalam, Madam," Ucap Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Madam Pomfrey mengambil posisi duduk disamping Harry yang terbaring.

"Aku akan menanyaimu, Harry. Ini hal yang sangat sensitif," Madam Pomfrey menyeringai dengan jail, senyum merekah dibibirnya membuat Harry semakin terheran-heran.

Madam Pomfrey mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Harry yang langsung terbuka lebar menerima bisikan misterius itu. Nafas Harry tertahan beberapa detik. "Apakah kau pernah melakukan sex, Harry?" bisik Madam Pomfrey dengan hati-hati.

Mata Harry membelalak.

"A-apa?" Harry terbangun dari tidurnya dan karena reaksi refleksnya itu, membuat Ron dan Hermione terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Ron khawatir.

"Harry?" Madam Pomfrey menatap Harry dengan tuntutan jawaban.

Harry membeku.

Secara refleks, tangannya memegang perutnya yang masih rata.

"awhhhh—Merlin. Madam! Aku baru saja merasakan sesuatu bergejolak didalam perutku," teriak Harry histeris. Kali ini ia berusaha berdiri.

Ron menatap Hermione dengan tatapan tanda tanya besar. Hermione mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Jadi? Jawabanmu iya, Nak?" Tanya Madam Pomfrey lembut dengan seringai jailnya yang errr—menggoda Harry.

"eh?" Harry menatap Healer itu dengan tatapan 'No Way!'. Sekali lagi, pria berkacamata bulat itu menyentuh perutnya.

"awwwhh—Merlin—N-No Way! I-ini tidak m-mungkin!" pekik Harry dengan bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Mungkin saja, Nak," ucap Madam Pomfrey. Seringai jailnya semakin melebar dan hal itu membuat Harry benar-benar mati kutu.

Emerald di balik kacamatanya menatap kedua sahabatnya yang bisa ia baca masih dipenuhi tanda tanya besar di atas kepala mereka yang melongo seperti orang idiot.

"Madam? I-ini tidak mungkin kan?" Suara Harry tercekik dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Hell! Harry, kau membuat kami mati penasaran." gerutu Ron dengan bibirnya yang komat-kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang tidak jelas lagi.

"Harry? apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" kali ini Hermione yang bertanya yang dihiraukan oleh Harry.

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya, Harry?" Harry melotot tidak percaya "Oke! Kurasa aku tidak berhak tahu tapi, hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Nak. Aku rasa siapapun'pembuatnya' harus bertanggung jaw—," kalimat Healer itu belum selesai saat tiba-tiba saja Harry secara rekleks berdiri dan turun dengan hati-hati dari ranjangnya dan berjalan dengan lunglai.

"Jaga asupan Nutrisimu, Harry," Teriak Madam Pomfrey yang bisa didengar oleh Harry ada nada jail dinada suaranya.

"I-ini tidak m-mungkin" bisiknya pelan.

Ron dan Hermione saling mengedikkan bahu dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Harry.

"Mate….sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit perut?"

"I-ini tidak mungkin" bisik Harry lagi. Ron mengernyit heran, Maksudnya Harry tidak mungkin sakit perut? Apakah itu jawabannya?. Ron menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan ekspressi bingung terpatri diwajahnya.

Harry sekali lagi menyentuh perutnya, kali ini lebih hati-hati.

"Err—Mate? Ap-apa yang terjadi seben—,"

"awwhhh—Pirang Sialmu, Malfoy! No WAY!"

'Bruukkkk'

Tubuh Harry ambruk. Bunyi debuman yang menyakitkan itu menggema dalam ruangan Hospital Wings.

"Harry?" Teriak Hermione dengan binar hazel-nya yang berkilat-kilat khawatir.

"Pirang sialmu, Malfoy? Apa maksudnya itu?" Ron menggaruk kepalanya dan terheran-heran saat melihat Harry terbaring dengan mata tertutup.

"Mengerikan! Padalah barusan kukira dia berteriak"

**^^_oOo_^^**

**Well—?**

**FF ini yang beberapa kali bikin aku begadang ditengah malam karena beberapa kali adegan yang bikin aku berusaha ngeditnya mati-matian*curcol*. Dan inilah hasilnya.**

**So? What do you think guys?**

**Ninggalin Review buat gue bener-bener seneng kaga ketulungan ;)**

**Jangan ng-Blame ya, apalagi soal Pairing-nya.**

**Well—gak mau banyak cincong…**

**Makasih udah baca sampai sini *cipok***

**Kotak Review dibawah jangan lupa di 'klik' #kabor**

**_BeRry_**


	2. Chapter 2

"**STUPID BLONDE"**

**~Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter~**

**~Genres : Comedy, Firendship, Smut, Fluff, MPREG!, Others!~**

**~Rate : T to M ~**

**~J.K Rowling © Harry Potter~**

**~Stupid Blonde © BerRy a.k.a Randy~**

**Warnings ****: NO WAR! NO VOLDEMORT (VOLDEMORT UDAH MATI di HarPot 1 ;) ) OOC, AU, Typo(s), Alur Cepat, Gaje tingkat mampus, Fantasi tingkat gila, and OTHERS!**

**It's Slash!**

**Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**(A/N : ok Well—sebelum blame bertebaran kemana-mana *nantinya*, di Chap dua ini sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berfantasi. Ini sangat OOC dan AU sekali! Tapi kalau kalian Nekat, I DON'T KNOW! )**

**Let's Enjoying~^^ Hope You Like It **

**-oOo-**

**Previous….**

"Mate….sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit perut?"

"I-ini tidak mungkin" bisik Harry lagi. Ron mengernyit heran, Maksudnya Harry tidak mungkin sakit perut? Apakah itu jawabannya?. Ron menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan ekspressi bingung terpatri diwajahnya.

Harry sekali lagi menyentuh perutnya, kali ini lebih hati-hati.

"Err—Mate? Ap-apa yang terjadi seben—,"

"awwhhh—Pirang Sialmu, Malfoy! No WAY!"

'Bruukkkk'

Tubuh Harry ambruk. Bunyi debuman yang menyakitkan itu menggema dalam ruangan Hospital Wings tersebut.

"Harry?" Teriak Hermione dengan binar hazel-nya yang berkilat-kilat khawatir.

"Pirang sialmu, Malfoy? Apa maksudnya itu?" Ron menggaruk kepalanya dan terheran-heran saat melihat Harry terbaring dengan mata tertutup.

"Mengerikan! Padalah barusan kukira dia berteriak"

_oOo_

"Harry! Jika kau mengatakan aku boleh menghajar Draco, aku akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hatiku! Sungguh!" Wajah Ron memerah menahan amarah. Kabar tentang kehamilan Harry memang belum menyebar –dan Harry sangat bersyukur akan itu-, hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu juga Madam Pomfrey-yang tidak kapok-kapoknya menyuruh Harry mencukupi Nutrisinya dan supaya tidak makan sembarangan- tapi sepertinya Cedric Diggory sudah mengetahui hal ini.

Saat itu, di Hospital Wing memang sedang sepi. Hanya Harry yang sudah tenggelam di alam mimpinya. Cedric, yang ingin menjenguk Harry-karena mereka 'agak' dekat setelah Turnamen Triwizard beberapa tahun lalu- malah bertemu dengan Healer Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey, yang membawa berbagai macam vitamin.

Cedric tentu saja heran. Karena penasaran, pria yang mendapat gelaran 'cantik' dari Ron itu bertanya kepada Madam Pomfrey. Jawaban yang ia dapat tentu saja mengejutkannya. Meskipun sempat bertanya siapa 'ayahnya', tapi Madam Pomfrey juga tidak tahu siapa 'ayah' dari janin yang kini dikandung Harry.

Sejak saat itu, Cedric over protective terhadap Harry seolah-olah dialah si 'pembuat' yang membuat Harry berada di Hospital Wing sekarang.

"Errr—Harry? kau ingin aku memberitahu Draco tentang ini?" tanya Hermione hati-hati. Hermione tahu kalau sahabatnya sedang tertekan saat ini, hamil di usia muda? Huh! Yang benar saja!

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin bertambah rumit," gumam Harry dengan suara seraknya yang memprihatinkan.

"Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar mencolok matanya," gerutu Ron. Aliran darah ke pipinya semakin deras.

"Tapi Harry, cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu ada yang tidak beres denganmu," ucap Hermione dengan bibir mencebik. Harry menatap sahabat perempuannya itu dengan tatapan…. Was-was.

"Baiklah! Terserah kau saja, 'Mione," ucap Harry pasrah. Tangannya yang pucat bergetar menyentuh permukaan perutnya yang dibalut jubah. Ia yakin benar ada kehidupan didalam sana setelah beberapa kali ia mengetahui ada sesuatu yang bergolak di dalam perutnya. Barusan ia merasakan tendangan dari dalam perutnya.

**.**

"Untuk sekarang semuanya sudah beres. Kau hanya perlu mendekatinya sekarang, karena kurasa Cedric tertarik dengan Harry,"

"Baiklah, tidak akan kubiarkan si Pretty Boy itu merebut Harry-ku." lawan bicaranya tersenyum lebar.

"Satu lagi, kumohon untuk sekarang ramuan yang kau buat porsinya jangan terlalu banyak. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Atau aku tidak akan membantumu lagi."

"Semakin banyak semakin bagus!"

"Tapi itu membuatnya tersiksa, bodoh! Kau tidak melihatnya setiap hari sih,"

"Oke. Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda."

"Jadi? Kalau ramuan itu sudah berefek dan penghuni Hogwarts sudah menyadari keanehannya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku akan mencolok matamu kalau kau membiarkannya berjuang sendirian."

"Kalau begitu aku akan selalu disisinya." sekali lagi lawan bicaranya memperlebar senyumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Harry? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Cedric saat berpapasan dengan Harry –yang sebenarnya tidak secara kebetulan– yang ingin makan siang.

"Hm—kurasa aku baik-baik saja, Cedric. Pertanyaan yang sama?" Harry menatap kilau mousy didepannya dengan tarikan bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang seketika itu juga membuat Cedric selama tiga detik mengejang dan menahan nafas.

"Baik sekali, Harry," jawab Cedric dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya bersama Harry menuju Aula Besar setelah berusaha mengendalikan fantasinya yang mulai melantur. "Kemana dayang-dayangmu, hm?" tawa Harry terasa berdenting ditelinga Cedric membuat pria itu berusaha meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ah, suara tawanya membuatku Horny. Beruntung sekali yang pernah mendapatkan Harry, gerutu Cedric dengan langkah yang terseok-seok karena senyum Harry yang masih merekah dibibirnya.

"Kurasa mereka sedang menikmati hidangan makan siangnya." Cedric mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang tadi tertahan.

Cedric berdeham. "Memangnya kau dari mana?" Harry mengacungkan tangannya yang memegang botol berisi Vitamin. Sekali lagi Cedric mengangguk mengerti.

"Hm, apakah ayahnya sudah tahu, Harry?" tanya Cedric yang dibalas tatapan heran dari Harry dan sedetik kemudian Harry baru bisa mencerna maksud dari perkataan senior-nya itu.

Harry Menggeleng."Aku tidak tahu dan kurasa aku sudah memberitahumu di Hospital Wings beberapa hari yang lalu, Cedric" tepat saat itu Harry menangkap sosok yang dua minggu ini ia pikirkan. Draco. Draco yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk Aula Besar. 'Kurasa dari lagaknya dia sudah tahu,' batin Harry.

"Hermione!" gerutu Harry membuat Cedric mengernyit heran.

"Maksudmu Hermione yang—"

"Oh! Eh?" sedetik kemudian Harry tertawa. "Yang benar saja! Kalau bersama Hermione tentu bukan aku yang… Cedric" Cedric ikut tertawa menyadari kebodohannya.

"Jadi? Ayahnya sudah tahu?" Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Barusan aku memberitahumu kalau aku tidak tahu, Cedric," jawab Harry sedikit tidak berminat dengan topik pembicaraannya sekarang.

"Oh!" balas Cedric singkat dan membuat Harry menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Draco, lagi. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu, Harry," ucap Cedric dengan senyum manisnya membuat Harry mengangguk salah tingkah.

Chuuu~

Kecupan di pipinya membuat Harry terlonjak kaget. Cedric menciumnya selama lima detik dan berlari ke arah meja Hufflepuff tanpa berbalik melihat keadaan Harry yang sedikit limbung.

Harry masih membeku ditempatnya. Rasa kagetnya karena mendapatnya ciuman dadakan itu membuatnya berdiri seperti orang idiot. Bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi mencuri pandangannya menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Harry mengernyit heran dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Hermione -yang akan ia omeli habis-habisan- dan Ron di Aula Besar.

"Senang, Potter?" Harry kembali terlonjak kaget saat suara bariton menggema di indra pendengarannya. Harry mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

Harry menoleh. "Eh?"

"Ikut aku," Draco menarik lengan Harry dan menyeretnya dengan paksa saat Harry beberapa kali memberontak. Lengannya melingkar di pinggang Harry untuk mencegah pria berkacamata itu kabur. Tatapan aneh dari murid-murid asrama lain tidak diindahkan oleh Draco. Tekadnya lebih bulat. Ia tidak peduli jika sekarang ia dipandang aneh karena sikapnya tidak Malfoy-ish sekali.

"L-Lepaskan! Pirang Sialan!" gerutu Harry. Draco memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak dimengerti oleh Harry.

"Awhh-Malfoy! Kau tidak usah meremas pinggangku, Pirang!" Draco mengendurkan lengannya.

"Jangan sesekali berniat kabur dan lebih baik kau diam atau aku akan menciummu," Harry bergeming. Lebih baik diam kalau begitu, batinnya.

"Kita mau kemana sih? Aku lapar kalau kau mau tahu!"

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Demi Merlin—kau tidak usah menyeretku seperti ini, Pirang,"

Harry mendengus saat Draco tidak menghiraukannya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memaafkanmu soal itu. Karena ada hal lain yang membuatku semakin membencimu Pirang sial—,,,"

Chuu~

Harry membelalakan matanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Benda asing yang basah dan lembut dipermukaan bibirnya membuatnya membeku.

Empat…Lima… Enam… Tujuh…

Teriakan histeris dari murid perempuan tidak dihiraukan oleh Draco. Bibirnya mengecup bibir Harry yang terkatup rapat. Emerald Harry masih membelalak. Saat pasokan oksigennya menipis Draco melepaskan bibir merah itu dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Hitungan ke dua puluh, Harry menghembuskan nafasnya yang sejak tadi tertahan sebelum tubuhnya limbung di dalam dekapan Draco.

"Kalau kau memang ingin aku cium, Potter, kau cukup mengatakannya," bisik Draco.

"Pirang Sialan! Brengsek!" Harry menarik dirinya dari dekapan yang sebenarnya hangat itu dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan membunuh.

Draco meraih lengan Harry dengan mimik innocent yang membuat Harry melongo seperti orang idiot.

"Lebih baik kau diam, Potter. Sebelum aku 'menyatukan tubuhku dan tubuhmu' untuk kedua kalinya di sini," Harry merinding dan memilih untuk diam. Langkahnya terseok-seok mengikuti langkah panjang Draco.

Sekali lagi ia menggerutu. "Pirang Sialan!"

Sepanjang perjalan menuju tempat tujuan Draco-yang Harry yakin Menara Astronomi-, Harry diberikan Death Glare dari berbagai sisi terutama dari Fans Draco. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya memandang mereka dan sedikit tersenyum dan membuat Fans-Fans Draco terbengong-bengong.

Draco mempererat dekapan lengannya di pinggang Harry dengan sikap protective. Nafas Harry tertahan lima detik sebelum menyadari kebodohannya. Pertanyaannya terjawab.

Ya! Draco Malfoy Gay!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco melepaskan lengan kekarnya dari pinggang Harry dan berjalan meninggalkan Harry yang masih terpaku ditempat dengan bibir terbuka.

"Jadi? Apa yang dikatakan Hermione itu benar," Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedetik kemudian Harry menyadari bahwa Draco tidak bertanya. Harry mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya mencuat mengerikan.

Draco berbalik dan menatap Emerald didepannya yang berkilat-kilat marah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertanggung jawab," Draco menyeringai dan membuat Harry semakin panas. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik disaat yang sama saat kau sedang marah, Potter, jika aku boleh lancang mengatakannya," Draco mendekat ke arah Harry yang masih berkilat-kilat marah dan mendapatkan kesempatan emas itu, tak elak lagi pukulan Harry tepat mengenai rahang Draco yang runcing. Suara gebukan yang mengerikan menggema di Menara Astronomi itu.

Pandangan Draco berkunang-kunang menyakitkan. Pukulan Harry mengenai sisi wajahnya membuat pria blonde itu meringis kesakitan.

"Hell you, Malfoy!" sekali lagi Harry mendaratkan pukulannya tepat di pipi Draco. Draco menaikkan sudut bibirnya sambil memandang Harry dengan pandangan geli.

"Kau terlihat sexy, jika aku boleh lancang sekali lagi, Harry," Draco mendekat ke arah Harry dan sebenarnya ia tidak takut jika pria berkacamata itu memukulnya lagi. Draco menggerakkan itot-otot wajahnya.

Harry mulai menyadari nada bicara Draco yang melantur. Padahal semenit yang lalu Draco masih memanggilnya Potter. Pirang sialan, gerutunya.

"Kau boleh memukulku lagi kalau kau mau, Harry. Atau kau sekaligus ingin mengutukku dengan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, tapi minus Avada , well—kalau kau mau memantraiku, _Imperius,_ menyuruhku mencintaimu, kurasa tidak usah karena aku sudah mencintaimu" Draco menarik sudut bibirnya selama tiga detik dan kemudian melanjutkan "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berjuang sendiri mengurus bayi, kita," Harry melongo tak percaya.

Harry membuang muka dan menelan ludah susah payah. "Kita?" Harry mendengus tak percaya tapi dibalas anggukan manis oleh Draco yang kini tersenyum lebar. Draco mendekat dan membuat Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di depan wajah Draco. "Satu langkah lagi aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal, Draco." Draco menyeringai dan kemudian mendengus.

Draco melangkah.

"Lakukan apapun itu yang membuatmu tenang, Harry," ucap Draco dan kemudian melangkah satu langkah lagi. Sekarang jaraknya tinggal setengah meter didepan Harry.

Harry menahan nafasnya. "Pirang sialan!" Harry menjentikkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan _Expulso _yang membuat dinding dibelakang punggung Draco hancur.

Draco menatap Harry heran dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangunan yang dihancurkan oleh Harry. Draco tertawa lepas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan tega menyakitiku, Harry. Tapi baiklah, aku akan membantumu," Draco menjentikkan Hawthorn-nya dan sedetik kemudian bangunan itu kembali utuh. "Aku tidak menagih ucapan terima kasihmu, Harry," Sekali lagi Harry mendengus.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Malfoy! Kau hanya perlu memberitahuku apa maumu dan aku tidak akan berurusan lagi denganmu!" seru Harry dengan suara lantang. Ia menyadari suara sedikit tercekik. Tapi bersyukur juga, ia berhasil menemukan suaranya.

Draco melangkah lagi dan tongkat Holly Harry yang masih teracung tepat mengenai rusuknya. Tangan pucatnya meraih pergelangan tangan Harry dan menurunkannya dengan gerakan lembut yang sukses membuat Harry menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, kalau kau mau tahu. Biarkan aku mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan bejat yang pernah aku lakukan terhadapmu," beberapa detik Harry sudah mulai terpesona dengan ucapan yang sedikit melankolis dan hiperbola itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lepas saat menyadari ekspressi Draco yang seperti orang idiot dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang gelisah.

"Merlin—Demi kau, Harry, aku pertama kali berbuat manis seperti ini," Draco merentangkan kedua lengannya.

"Terus saja berharap, Pirang idiot!" Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir merahnya. "Aku yakin seseorang mengutuknya dengan _Imperio_," gumam Harry sambil mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"Sayangnya tidak, Love." bisikan ditelinganya membuat pria berkacamata itu terlonjak kaget dan kekagetannya bertambah saat lengan kekar mengunci tubuhnya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trio Gryffindor melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama Gryffrindor yang diselingi dengan obrolan ringan. Harry yang kini sedikit membuncit melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit enggan dan tepat saat itu ia berpapasan dengan Cedric.

"Sial! Jadi aku tidak jadi mencolok mata Malfoy?" tanya Ron dengan sedikit mendengus. Gerutuannya terhenti saat menyadari Cedric sudah berdiri didepan Harry dengan senyum sumringah dibibirnya.

"Hei Harry, Hermione, dan err—Ron?" Hermione mengangguk dan membalas senyum Cedric dengan sikap kaku.

"Errrr—Harry? kalau begitu aku dan Ron duluan saja, sampai jumpa, Harry." pamit Hermione dan menarik lengan Ron dengan paksa. Pandangan Harry yang seolah mengatakan –jangan meninggalkanku- ia hiraukan.

"Eh? Ada apa, Cedric?" tanya Harry tak ingin berbasa-basi. Well sebenarnya ia sudah kelaparan.

"Tidak! Hanya sekedar ingin mengobrol denganmu kalau tidak keberatan," Harry mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kulihat perubahan difisikmu mulai kelihatan," ucap Cedric sambil tatapan matanya ke perut Harry membuat Harry secara refleks menyentuh permukaan perutnya yang dibalut jubah.

Harry salah tingkah. "Eh? Benarkah? Terlalu mencolok, ya?" tanya Harry dengan setengah berharap bahwa ia sedang bermimipi dengan perut seperti itu. Pirang sialan! Gerutu Harry. Ia berjanji jika bertemu Draco tak segan-segan akan meninju perut Draco.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di perut Harry, Mr. Diggory?" suara bariton itu membuat Harry terlonjak kaget. Terlebih lagi kini lengan kekar Draco melingkar dipinggangnya. "Blaise, Theo, kalian boleh meninggalkanku sekarang." Blaise dan Theo segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dengan tatapan heran ke arah Draco, terlebih lagi lengannya masih memeluk Harry.

Cedric menaikkan alisnya."Kurasa bukan urusanmu, Mr. Malfoy!" balas Cedric dengan seringai. Draco mendengus kesal dan memandang Harry yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia tahu itu kode dari Harry –lepaskan lenganmu Pirang- tapi Draco tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tidak. Belum.

"Kurasa kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi Mr. Diggory, aku ingin mengambil Harry-ku kalau kau tidak keberatan," sedetik setelah mengatakan kalimat absurd itu, Harry menginjak kaki Draco membuat Draco menutup kedua kelabunya menahan sakit. Berteriak kesakitan? Tidak Malfoy-ish sekali.

"Harry-mu?" Cedric mendengus tak percaya.

Draco mengangguk mantap. "Ya! Mr. Diggory! Harry-ku!" ucap Draco lantang membuat murid-murid dari berbagai asrama menatap Draco dan Harry dengan tatapan heran. Tumben sekali mereka tidak saling melemparkan mantra. Tapi hal itu perlu disyukuri, itu berarti kehidupan di Hogwarts akan tenang kalau begitu.

"Hentikan, Malfoy!" gerutu Harry yang masih berusaha melepaskan lengan yang melekat di pinggangnya.

Draco tersenyum. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Harry, panggil aku Draco," Draco memandang Harry yang sekarang mendengus kearahnya.

Melihat itu, Beberapa detik kemudian Cedric mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Jadi?" Cedric menatap perut Harry yang membuncit.

"Ya Diggory! Itu hasil perbuatanku kalau kau ingin tahu." Ucap Draco dengan mantap membuat Cedric terlonjak kaget tak percaya.

Harry melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Draco. Well—ia tadi berjanji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pirang sialan! Jangan mengikutiku terus!" Harry melangkahkan kakinya kesal ke Aula Besar. Akhir-akhir ini Draco selalu membuntutinya. Oh Ralat—menempel kepadanya. Dimana ada Draco disitu ada Harry.

Saatnya Hogwarts bernafas lega karena kedua rival itu mulai 'berdamai'. Tidak saling merapalkan mantra itu sudah masuk dalam tahap kemajuan. Well—meskipun teriakan histeris dari Harry masih sering mengganggu.

"No Way! Kau harus duduk di Slytherin-mu. Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku ingin makan dengan tenang kali ini," Harry menghampiri Hermione dan Ron yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. "Pagi Ron, pagi Hermione," sapa Harry dan langsung mencomot sandwich.

"Pagi Harry," ucap pasangan itu serempak. Draco memberikan senyuman sekilas ke Hermione dan kembali fokus terhadap Harry yang kini memakan sandwich.

"Oh! Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Harry," Draco mendaratkan ciuman tiga detik ke bibir Harry yang bergerak-gerak mengunyah sandwich. Sebelum mendapatkan kutukan dan tabokan dari Harry, Draco segera mengambil langkah seribu dan meninggalkan Harry dengan pipi memerah.

"Ehemm," suara menggoda disamping Harry membuat pria berkacamata itu menatap tajam ke arah Dean yang kini cengengesan bersama dengan Neville dan Seamus.

"Pirang sinting!" gerutu Harry dan kembali mencomot sandwich yang ketiga. Kunyahannya begitu cepat karena godaan dari teman-temannya membuat darahnya mendidih. Terlebih lagi Ron ikut menggodanya juga.

"Errr—kurasa salah satu murid dari Hufflepuff patah hati." tanpa menyebutkan namanya pun Harry tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Seamus.

"Ah iya! Kau benar Seamus. Kasihan juga pria itu di PHP-in oleh Harry. Lihat saja tatapan matanya ke arah Malfoy. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh kuyakin Malfoy sudah terkapar dimeja Slytherin-nya," balas Dean membuat Seamus terkekeh pelan dan melirik-lirik jail ke arah Harry yang terlalu asyik dengan makannya.

"Ahk—aku lebih memilih si Pria Hufflepuff itu dibanding dengan Malfoy. Harry! di Hogwarts terlalu banyak pria dan kenapa kau malah memilih pirang itu." Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Tarik. Hembuskan. Harry berusaha merileks-kan amarahnya yang kini terkumpul diubun-ubun kepalanya. Perkataan Ron yang terlalu menyindirnya membuat darahnya semakin mendidih.

"Hentikan Ron, Dean, Seamus. Harry sedang makan. Kau juga Neville, berhenti tertawa seperti itu. Aku tak akan segan memantrai kalian _Rictusempra _kalau kalian masih menggoda Harry supaya kalian bisa tertawa sepuasnya tanpa objek yang bisa membuat kalian tertawa." Harry menghembuskan nafas lega dan memandang Hermione dengan pandangan terima kasih.

Harry mengedarkan pandangannya dengan bosan ke arah meja Slytherin. Seringaian Draco yang menatapnya dari jauh membuatnya menjulurkan lidah secara spontan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin?"

"100 %! Lagipula perutnya sudah membuncit." Pemilik suara itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Err—kali ini kau benar. Dia pasti risih dengan perutnya yang seperti itu." Suara kursi yang bergeser memecah keheningan diruangan itu.

"Sudah dua bulan sejak aku memulainya. Aku tinggal menunggu satu bulan lagi dan akan memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya. Lagipula dia susah sekali didekati."

"Kenapa jadi susah? Bukankah Cedric sudah mulai menjauh darinya? Kurasa kali ini kau harus bersyukur."

"Ah iya, kurasa kau benar lagi."

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha lagi, kulihat hari-kehari dia mulai bisa menerimamu."

"Kurasa juga begitu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau kau akan jatuh cinta pada Harry, Draco," pria yang bernama Draco itu mendengus pelan dan meninggalkan lawan bicaranya yang kini tertawa dengan bibir mencebir menggoda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sialan! Perutku semakin membuncit," Harry menendang kerikil kecil ke danau hitam yang terlihat sangat tenang.

"Tenang, Harry. Kita tinggal menunggu tujuh bulan lagi." Suara bariton yang sudah dikenalnya sontak membuat Harry hampir terjelungkup ditanah sebelum lengannya ditarik oleh Draco.

Jemari Draco yang menggenggam lengannya dan tangan Draco yang lain melekat tepat dipunggungnya. Hampir saja pria berkacamata itu berterima kasih jika tidak mendapatkan seringai jail Draco yang membuatnya menahan nafas dan mengurungkan niat baiknya itu.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Love. Aku tidak ingin menggugurkan anak kita," jemari Draco yang sebelumnya menggenggam lengan Harry, menyentuh pemukaan perut Harry yang terbalut jubah. Harry membelalakan matanya dan saat ia ingin melepaskan tangan Draco dipunggungnya –ia merasa risih dengan posisinya-karena kecerobohannya sendiri ia tersandung akar pohon dan tak ayal lagi, Harry sukses mendarat tepat diatas tubuh Draco yang kini menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

Harry mengerang kesakitan dengan mata tertutup.

Harry membuka kedua Emerald-nya dan nafasnya tercekat saat ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di kelabu Draco –yang sempat membuatnya terpesona- dan tak hanya sampai itu, ia kembali terkejut saat mendengar desahannya yang teredam.

Teredam?

Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Sekali lagi ia menatap kelabu dibawahnya –oke, kali ini ia mengakui ia cukup terpesona dengan kelabu itu—

Desahannya yang teredam?

Saat ia ingin mencerna kata-kata itu, jilatan nakal dibibir bawahnya menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang Draco menciumnya.

Harry membelalakan Emerald-nya tak percaya dan menatap kelabu dibawahnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Dengan amarah tepat di ubun-ubun kepalanya, Harry mengggigit lidah Draco yang masih menggelaut dibibirnya yang kini beralih ke bibir atasnya.

"Aaarggghhhhhh— " teriakan Draco membuat Harry memutar matanya. Karena tak ingin membuat Draco macam-macam lagi, Harry berusaha berdiri dan membersihkan jubahnya dengan gerutuannya yang tidak jelas.

Perutnya agak sakit karena jatuh dengan posisi seperti itu.

"…hlloovvhh…" Draco menjulurkan tangannya ke Harry yang masih sibuk membersihkan jubahnya. "…holongg.." ucap Draco lagi dengan lidah terjulur. Harry terkekeh dan berniat meninggalkan Draco tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat ia mengingat bahwa itu adalah kali pertama Draco meminta tolong kepadanya.

Harry menjulurkan tangannya ke Draco yang masih tidur dengan posisi yang…..elegan?

Seringai Draco menjawab semuanya. Mengetahui bahwa ia terlambat, Harry tidak mengambil tindakan apa-apa dan membiarkan Draco menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terduduk bersama Draco yang kini memeluk lehernya.

"Bayi kita tidak apa-apa?" tanya Draco dengan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah Harry yang dibalas gelengan refleks oleh pria berkacamata itu karena fakta bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Draco begitu dekat membuatnya….gugup

Draco menyeringai. "…..Kau tahu kan apa yang aku inginkan untuk membalas gigitanmu yang nakal itu, hm?" tanya Draco dengan tatapan menohok tepat di emerald Harry yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dan sebenarnya jika Draco mengetahui, Harry mengutuk detak jantungnya yang menderu dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

'Sialan! Apa yang membuatku seperti ini?' gerutu Harry dalam hati.

"….Love?" Draco menyempitkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Harry yang terlihat memerah. Draco menyukai semburat itu.

Harry menahan nafas. Deru nafas Draco yang teratur membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi.

'Bisa-bisanya dia setenang itu,' Harry mengedipkan matanya satu kali saat dua puluh detik berlalu tanpa kedipan.

Draco menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Harry menelan ludah dengan susah payah: dan bersusah-payah pula pria berkacamata itu tidak memandang ke bibir Draco yang mengilat karena jilatan tadi. Permen manis tepat berada didepan wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat dengan kilatan yang menggoda.

"Hn~?" gumam Draco lagi dan kembali menyempitkan jarak antara wajahnya dengan Harry. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Draco kembali menjilat bibirnya, kali ini dengan ekspressi nakalnya yang membuat Harry menahan nafas, lagi.

'Pirang sialan! Aku tidak tahan lagi. Hell you, Draco!'. Harry menutup emerald-nya tak percaya, barusan ia menyuarakan pikirannya? 'Bodo!' Harry melumat bibir didepannya yang kini terasa tertarik karena tersenyum. Ciuman Harry menuntut, terlebih saat Draco menyelipkan jemari lentik dan pucatnya di rambut hitam miliknya. Harry bergerak tanpa melepaskan lumatannya, mendapatkan posisi tepat diatas pangkuan paha Draco membuat lumatannya semakin memanas. Draco melepaskan jemarinya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya dibelakang.

Well! Sekarang semua orang tidak akan percaya jika melihat Harry yang kini terlihat sedang 'menyerang' Draco. Draco menyeringai di sela ciuman yang dipimpin Harry dan tepat saat ia menyeringai, Harry melepaskan bibirnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tak kusangka kau semakin mahir bermain bibir, Love," Draco meraih tengkuk Harry dan menatap emerald itu dengan tatapan errr—boleh aku minta tambah?

Kembali Draco menjilat bibir atasnya –dengan sepenuhnya berharap Harry akan menyerangnya lagi- yang sedikit membengkak dan membuat Harry kembali mendaratkan bibirnya yang masih basah oleh saliva di bibir Draco yang baru saja dijilat oleh Draco sendiri. Draco menyeringai disela-sela ciuman yang mulai memanas itu.

"Wow! Tak kusangka kalau Harry akan mencium Draco, lagi," Dean merangkul pundak Seamus dan saat ingin mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Seamus, tabokan keras disampingnya membuatnya urung melakukan hal itu.

"Auucchh—sakit Hermione!" gerutu Dean dan membuat Ron terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku tidak akan heran kalau Draco mendaratkan kutukan kearah kita yang sudah berani mengintip," Hermione berbalik dan menarik lengan Ron.

"Ah! Kurasa lebih baik begitu," ucap Dean dan merangkul pinggang kekasihnya, Seamus, yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Detensi membersihkan ruang burung hantu tanpa sihir untuk Potter dan Malfoy." Harry menggerutu ke sosok Severus Snape yang kini berlajan ke depan dan kembali menjelaskan materi dengan ekspressi datar. Draco terkekeh pelan dan Harry mendaratkan tabokannya ke kepala Draco. Bunyi 'bukkk' itu membuat Severus memutar bola matanya dan kembali berjalan ke arah Draco dan Harry yang kini sibuk saling memukul.

Dengan jentikan tongkat Severus, Draco dan Harry sontak mengaduh bersamaan.

"50 poin dikurangi dari asrama masing-masing." Snape, sekali lagi menjetikkan tongkatnya dan kepala Draco dan Harry kembali bertemu dan menimbulkan bunyi 'bukkk' yang terdengar menyakitkan.

"Kelas dibubarkan." Dengan ekspressinya yang sudah terbiasa dingin, Severus, mengibaskan jubahnya dan berjalan dengan angkuh keluar kelas.

"Dasar pirang sialan!" gerutu Harry sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Mendengar gerutuan yang menurut Draco terlalu imut itu, membuat Draco terkekeh lagi dan memandang Harry dengan pandangan selidik.

"Apa?" tantang Harry.

"I love you," ucap Draco pelan yang disambut semburat merah dipipi Harry. "Pipimu indah kalau seperti itu, Harry," goda Draco sambil jemari pucatnya mengusap pipi Harry dengan hati-hati seolah-olah terbuat dari bahan yang sangat sensitif. Tak ingin mendapatkan 'gombalan basi' dari Draco lagi, Harry menepis jemari Draco dan kembali membereskan buku-bukunya.

Dalam dua setengah detik, buku itu langsung rapi.

Harry menoleh ke arah Draco yang kini cengengesan."Aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih,"

"Aku tidak memintanya, Harry"

"Oh!" Harry bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hermione yang kini berjalan ke arahnya bersama dengan Ron.

"Aku ikut kalian," kata Harry dengan nada memerintah. Hermione menaikkan alisnya, heran.

"Kau tidak pernah minta izin sebelum-sebelumnya kalau kau ingin ikut bersama kami, Harry," ucap Hermione dengan mimik heran yang membuat Harry memejamkan emerald-nya.

Hermione dan Ron terkekeh.

Harry menelan ludah. "Shit! Hentikan, Draco!" Harry menepis lengan Draco yang melekat dipinggangnya.

"Oh oke, baiklah." Lengannya kini menggelayut dipundak Harry. Harry menggerutu dan mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah Draco. Tak ada bunyik 'plak' yang mengerikan karena tangannya digenggam oleh Draco. Draco membawa tangan Harry menuju bibirnya, dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Dengan seringai di bibir, Draco mengedipkan matanya.

Sekali lagi Harry menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Suara sorakan membuyarkan lamunannya dan saat kepalanya menoleh mencari Hermione dan Ron –untuk meminta pembelaan sebenarnya- ia tidak menemukan pasangan itu di kelas ramuan ini . Harry menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Suara sorakan semakin menggema membuatnya semakin kesal –dan ia sudah berjanji akan menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambut blonde Draco– akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebelum ia kembali berteriak histeris.

Saat Harry melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Draco menggenggam lengannya dan menariknya dengan lembut membawanya ke dekapan Draco. Harry menahan nafas saat wajah Draco mendekat ke wajahnya dan kembali mengutuk jantungnya yang berbunyi 'glug… glug..' dengan tempo dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Draco menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Harry yang sangat menggoda –dan sayang untuk dilepakan begitu saja– dan mulai melumatnya dengan intens. Sorakan yang semakin membaur disekelilingnya tidak ia hiraukan. Bibir Harry menjadi candu buatnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bibir Harry semanis dan selemb—

"Detensi membersihkan kuali dimalam hari dan kurang dari dua menit Malfoy dan Potter sudah berada didalam ruanganku!" Suara dingin dan sedikit err—berwibawa dan memerintah disaat yang sama itu sontak membuat Draco dan Harry terlonjak kaget. Draco mengecup bibir Harry sekilas sebelum membawa Harry ke ruang Severus yang telah melenggang pergi beberapa detik yang lalu. Bunyi 'bukkk' pelan dikepalanya membuat Draco tersenyum ke arah Harry yang langsung menghentikan aksinya dan memegang pipinya yang kini memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I love you," Draco menyenggol lengan Harry yang sibuk menulis di atas perkamennya.

"…"

"Harry,"

"…"

Cuupppp~

Harry menoleh ke arah Draco dengan tatapannya yang garang. Beruntung kalau tidak ada yang melihat atau mereka berdua akan diusir oleh Madam Pince karena berciuman-ditempat-yang-tidak-seharusnya. Oh baiklah, Draco cuma mencium pipi Harry.

"I said that, I love you," bisik Draco dengan suara sedikit mengeluarkan desahan.

"I love you too," ucap Harry datar dan kembali berkutat dengan perkamennya.

"I love you… more." Draco meraih tengkuk Harry dan membawa bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Harry yang merekah merah. Walaupun ada 'sedikit' perlawanan dari Harry, tapi akhirnya ia luluh juga dengan candu kecupan Draco yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah tiga Bulan, Draco," Draco mengangguk setuju. Pandangannya menyusuri dinding di Menara Astronomi itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya perlu menunggu tiga atau empat hari lagi, atau bahkan lebih," Draco menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk setuju. "I don't know, kurasa dia sudah menerimaku dan beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintaiku, perkembangan yang menarik bukan?" lawan bicaranya tertawa geli. "Apa?" tanya Draco dengan kelabunya yang berkilat-kilat penasaran. Ia sedikit kesal ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Tidak! Kurasa baru kali ini mendengarmu megucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu tanpa jeda," Draco mendengus kesal dan menginggalkan lawan bicaranya yang masih tertawa geli.

"Kurasa, dia benar-benar serius suka dengan Harry, well—cinta sebenarnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Love? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Draco sambil berusaha menatap emerald Harry yang sedari tadi tunduk dan berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Baik." Jawab Harry datar.

"Baguslah. Kau harus makan banyak kalau begitu," ucap Draco sambil mencomot Sandwich.

"Hm,"

"Buka mulutmu, Harry," Draco menatap emerald yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan heran dan sedikit tersipu. "Aaaaaa," Draco memasukkan potongan Sandwich kecil itu ke mulut Harry –ia berani bertaruh sempat melihat sedikit tarikan di sudut bibir Harry, Harry tersenyum satu detik kepadanya-.

Sorakan disekelilingnya membuat Harry kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione menertawakannya. Pipi Harry seketika memerah dan membuat Draco semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Seamus, buka mulutmu," Dean menyendokkan sup labu ke mulut Seamus yang terbuka bersiap untuk menyambut makanan dari kekasihnya, Dean Thomas. Jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Harry, Harry berani bertaruh kalau Draco tidak akan segan-segan membuat Dean dan Seamus terkapar di tempat duduknya.

Sorakan dan tawa dari meja Gryffindor membahana di Aula Besar. Semuanya terdiam saat Dumbledore berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memandang meja Gryffindor dengan gusar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Draco dan Harry tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakit?" Harry menggeleng pelan. Kelabu didepannya membuatnya luluh. Entah sejak kapan, ia tidak tahu dan tidak berusaha mencari tahu. Harry beringsut dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tempat senyaman mungkin di pangkuan Draco kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Draco. Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dari belakang dan berhasil membuat Harry melenguh, pelan, sangat pelan.

"Kau sudah punya calon nama untuknya?" Draco mengusap tangannya dipermukaan perut Harry yang membuncit. Selama ini penyamarannya berhasil. Draco cukup banyak membantunya. Harry hamil. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Draco sudah memantrai perutnya yang membuncit itu, sehingga tidak kelihatan oleh orang lain selain yang benar-benar tahu bahwa Harry hamil. Draco, dan tentu saja, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cedric, Madam Pince.

"Entahlah! Lagipula tujuh bulan masih terlalu lama. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu." Draco menyunggingkan senyumnya –yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Harry- dia menyukai kata 'kita' di kalimat Harry barusan.

"Ah kau benar, love," tangan Draco beralih ke kepala Harry dan mengusap kepala itu dengan lembut membuat Harry memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan jemari-jemari lentik Draco yang membuat tubuhnya seketika itu juga bergetar.

**.**

**.**

"Theo, Blaise, kalian lihat Draco tidak?" kedua pria itu menggeleng. "Terima kasih." Ucap Harry dan meninggalkan Theo dan Blaise dengan tampang bingung yang lebih dominan ke tampang blo'on, sebenarnya.

Harry menyusuri danau dan hasilnya nihil. Berarti cuma satu kemungkinan. Menara Astronomi.

Harry segera mengambil langkah cepat. Ia sudah mencoba berlari, dan ia mendadak mulas. Tak ingin mengambil resiko, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan saja dengan langkah yang lebih lebar.

Pintu berderit terbuka dan membuat Draco terlonjak kaget dan langsung berdiri karena keterkejutannya sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Draco tersenyum. "….Harry,"

Harry menghampiri Draco dan memeluk pria pirang itu dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu," bisik Harry. Draco mengusap lembut punggung Harry dengan lembut.

"Aku juga," ucap Draco dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kelabu didepannya dengan tatapan…..miss you so much.

Draco menarik lengan Harry dengan lembut dan mendudukkannya dengan lembut pula kepangkuannya.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" Draco mengangkat dagu Harry dengan lembut, ia merindukan sinar emerald Harry.

"Bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu?" ucap Harry dengan bibir yang gemetar. Draco tersenyum gemas dan mengusap bibir Harry dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku harus lebih mencintaimu, Harry," ucapan Draco membuat pipi Harry menghangat. Senyum jail terpatri dibibirnya.

"Kurasa, a-aku….. mencintaimu," gumam Harry dengan jeda lima detik tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kelabu yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya…..jatuh cinta.

Draco tersenyum."Hm… I love you, more than you know, my Harry," merasa tergoda dengan bibir itu, Harry menarik tengkuk Draco dan membawa bibirnya ke bibir Draco, mengecupnya dengan perlahan. Pelukan Draco dipinggangnya semakin erat dan membuatnya merasakan kehangatan dan semakin bergairah disaat yang sama. Harry melumat habis bibir Draco yang hangat disertai decak dan gumaman lirih yang membangkitkan gairah Draco. Semua telah berganti dengan desahan nafas yang semakin kuat dan memburu, serta rintihan lirih dan gumaman tertahan. Harry terpekik kaget di sela-sela ciumannya saat Draco meremas pinggangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Do it, Now! Draco!" Harry menatap kelabu didepannya dengan tatapan puppy eyes-nya yang beberapa kali membuat Draco memejamkan matanya, ragu. "Please?" Harry meraih tengkuk Draco dan kembali mengecup bibir Draco dengan desahan yang membuat Draco seakan mendapatkan semacam gairah yang lebih besar di suara Harry. "Please, Draco! Do it Now!" Harry semakin gemas. Ia ingin menjadi milik Draco, lagi. Kenapa respon Draco malah seperti ini? Dia tidak menginginkanku? Harry kembali melumat bibir Draco yang ia berani bertaruh sempat melihat seringai khas Draco disana.

Tangan pucat Draco meraih pipi Harry dan dengan terpaksa berusaha melepaskan lumatan Harry dibibirnya.

"Eunghhh…." lenguh Harry tak rela saat bibirnya terpisah. Keningnya berkerut menuntut penjelasan. Tidak biasanya Draco menolaknya seperti ini. Tangan pucat Draco mengusap perut Harry yang entah sejak kapan, polos, polos dengan perut membuncit.

"Kau yakin ada kehidupan disana, Love?" Harry mengernyit, heran. "Maksudku, bagaimana jika kau tidak….. hamil?" Harry mengangkat bahunya.

"Ada atau tidaknya, aku tetap menyukainya, Draco!" Harry mengusap permukaan dada Draco yang juga polos. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dulu ia pernah menolak Draco.

Draco membuat garis horizontal di permukaan dada hingga pusar Harry –ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak meninggalkan semacam jejak merah keunguan disana, tidak, belum- dan kemudian menyeringai, khas seorang Draco.

"Kalau begitu….." Draco beranjak di atas Harry –yang membuat Harry hampir menangis, karena ia pikir Draco akan meninggalkannya- dan meraih tongkat Hawthorn-nya. Menjentikkan dengan lembut ke arah perut Harry. Cahaya berwarna biru keluar dari tongkat Draco dan lima detik kemudian perut Harry kembali datar, seolah-olah ia tidak pernah mengalami hal yang mengerikan selama tiga bulan terakhir. Muntah dipagi hari, tidak bisa makan daging, tidak bisa berlari, Quidditch apalagi, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Maaf! Aku membohongimu," Draco kembali ke King Bed di Ruang Kebutuhan yang kini diatasnya diisi oleh dirinya yang polos dan tubuh Harry yang juga polos. "Kau tidak hamil. Dan kupikir, kalau aku tidak ragu, Harry James Potter, kau masih virgin, " Harry membelalak tak percaya. Entah bagaimana ia harus bereaksi. Draco membohonginya, tentu itu sulit untuk dimaafkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan kabar baik bahwa, ia masih errr….. virgin?

Walaupun Draco tidak membohonginya, bagaimanapun juga yang merebut ke-virgin-annya adalah Draco Malfoy. Si Pirang Sialan yang entah sejak kapan dan kenapa ia cintai, kini berada diatasnya dengan tatapan was-was.

Sebuah ide brilian bersarang di otak jailnya.

'Plak' 'Plak'

"…Kau," Harry mendorong dada Draco dan membuat pria pirang itu semakin ketakutan –terlebih setelah ia mendapatkan gamparan bolak-balik dari Harry yang kali ini lumayan sakit- saat Harry menunjuknya dengan tatapan garang.

Harry melemparkan kacamatanya ke sembarangan tempat dan kembali memandang Draco dengan tatapan sangarnya. Harry mengambil posisi duduk diatas perut Draco sambil emerald-nya berkilat-kilat marah.

Draco memejamkan kelabunya dan bersiap dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Harry kepadanya. Namun, benda kenyal yang menari-nari di atas bibirnya membuatnya terbelalak tak percaya. Disela lumatan Harry dibibirnya ia menyeringai dan menggantikan posisi Harry.

Draco melumat habis bibir Harry yang dibalas dengan lumatan yang tak kalah ganasnya oleh Harry. Bibir Draco beralih ke leher jenjang Harry yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Ia sudah pernah menandai Harry sebagai miliknya. Bercak-bercak keunguan waktu itu murni dari hasil kecupan bibirnya.

Lenguhan Harry membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Bibirnya beralih ke bawah dan mengecup dan melumat titik panas Harry yang sejak tadi melenting, menggodanya. Jemarinya yang bebas mengusap dan membelai titik panas Harry yang satunya. Rintihan Harry membuat Draco semakin mendekati definisi gila.

Draco menghentikan aksinya dan menatap tubuh polos Harry yang sangat memesona. Ia tidak bisa berjanji tidak terpesona lagi terhadap tubuh indah Harry. Bibirnya membentuk seringai saat menatap hasil kerjaannya terhadap tubuh Harry. Bercak-bercak merah yang masih agak basah itu membuatnya melebarkan seringainya.

Bibirnya beralih ke bawah menari-narikan lidahnya di pusar Harry.

Desahan Harry membuatnya gila. Mulutnya melumat habis benda yang membuat Harry memekik. Tak menghiraukan erangan kekasihnya, Draco kembali melumat sampai habis dan semakin membuat Harry terpekik dengan suara yang membuat Draco mengedip menggoda Harry disela lumatannya.

Draco menatap kekasihnya yang bergerak kesana-kemari menahan rasa geli di salah satu organ tubuhnya yang masih terjamah olehnya. "Do you like it huh?" Harry melenguh dengan keras sebagai jawaban dan membalas tatapan Draco yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Draco, 'be mine, please'.

Draco beralih mengecup dan kembali memberikan kiss mark di leher Harry.

"D-Draco….P-please?" pinta Harry dengan bibir gemetar.

"it's will be hurt, love," didalam lubuk hatinya, Draco sangat ingin menjadikan Harry sebagai miliknya. Seutuhnya. Ia takut. Takut menyakiti pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Harry menggeleng. "Try! Just Try!" Draco mendesah "Get in, Draco. Please!" siapa yang tidak luluh dengan permintaan dengan Emerald yang memohon seperti itu?

Jeritan tertahan yang menyakitkan keluar di bibir Harry. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan sesakit ini. Bagian tubuhnya yang terasa seperti terkoyak-koyak menyakitkan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan dan mengerang disaat yang sama. Draco membawa bibirnya ke leher jenjang Harry dan memberikan tanda kau-sepenuhnya-milikku disana. Cumbuan Draco dibagian tubuhnya yang sensitif membuat Harry teralihkan dari rasa sakitnya. Kembali Draco menghujamkan tubuhnya didalam Harry dengan lembut.

"Wh….Wait, please…" ucap Harry dengan lirih. Ia memejamkan emerald-nya yang sedari mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening yang membuat Draco terpukul dan beberapa kali membujuk Harry untuk tidak melanjutkan apa yang diinginkan oleh Harry yang sebenarnya ia juga sangat, sangat menginginkannya. Menjadikannya sebagai miliknya, itu yang diinginkan oleh Harry. Benar-benar miliknya, bukan pura-pura dan sandiwara lagi. Sungguh! Ia tidak pernah memaksa Harry untuk melakukan, ini. Well—meskipun ia juga sangat ingin membuat Harry menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya, bukan pura-pura dan sandiwara.

Bibir Draco mengecup kelopak mata yang tertutup itu dan refleks membuat Harry membuka emerald-nya, menatap Draco dengan intens. Harry menyunggingkan senyumnya, meyakinkan ke Draco bahwa ia menyukai rasa sakitnya. Bibir Draco kembali mengecup Emerald yang tertutup itu. Merasa teralihkan, Harry mengangguk.

Draco menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lembut tanpa melepaskan cumbuannya di bagian tubuh sensitif Harry. Lenguhan dan rintihan Harry yang tertahan membuatnya semakin bergairah. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesempurna ini.

Harry memejamkan emerald-nya dan di bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan lenguhan dan rintihan yang sesekali menyelipkan nama Draco. Harry, merasakan hal yang sama, tidak pernah merasa sesempurna ini. Draco miliknya dan Draco memilikinya, seutuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan mengutukmu, Draco, kalau rasa sakit ini tidak hilang dalam jangka pendek," Harry menoyor kepala Draco dengan tangannya yang bebas. Draco menggenggam erat jemari Harry yang ia genggam untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ia memapah Harry –meskipun berusaha membujuk Harry untuk menggendongnya saja- dan berhasil membuat penderitaan Harry sedikit berkurang, mengingat rasa sakit dibelakang tubuhnya membuatnya tidak yakin bisa berjalan dua puluh meter dengan normal dan tanpa bantuan seseorang untuk memapahnya. Bersama Draco saja membuatnya tersaruk-saruk kesakitan dan mengangkang membuat jalannya terlihat lucu. Well—sampai saat ini hanya Draco yang melihatnya berjalan seperti itu.

"Apa perbedaannya?" Harry mengernyit heran menatap kelabu Draco yang menatapnya penasaran. "Rasa sakitnya. Perbedaaan dengan rasa sakit yang aku buat tiga bulan yang lalu dengan rasa sakit yang… sekarang?" Harry terkekeh dan tawanya yang berdenting keras itu membuat otot dibagian belakangnya menegang saat berkontraksi dengan tawanya sehingga membuatnya kembali melenguh kesakitan. "Ahh—seharusnya, Harry, kau sudah bisa menyadari saat-saat seperti apa otot rectum-mu akan berkontraksi, maafkan aku," Draco mengecup puncak kepala Harry, mengabaikan murid perempuan dan laki-laki –yang ia prediksi kelas empat; berlalu didepannya dengan sorot mata yang…. aneh dan tajam.

"Jangan bodoh, Draco. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, mengingat kau membuatku hampir terkapar tadi malam," ucap Harry dengan nada jailnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan "Tentu sakit yang asli, kalau kau mau tahu. Well—itu karena didukung dengan errr—….." Draco menatap Harry yang tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan sorot mata jail, Draco mengangguk meminta Harry melanjutkannya. "… dengan ukuranmu," tawa Draco lepas, bersamaan dengan ringisan pelan yang kembali keluar dari bibir Harry karena ikut tertawa lima detik yang lalu.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, aku membanggakannya dan terimakasih atas pujianmu, love." ucap Draco sambil mengedipkan mata genitnya ke Harry yang tersenyum tersipu.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, kapan aku memujimu?" Draco menggaruk kepalanya. "Well—aku juga menyukainya, by the way" balas Harry sambil menghindar dari kelabu Draco yang ia yakin saat ini berkilat-kilat.

Draco mengedikkan bahunya "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan menambah ukurannya kalau kau ma—" Harry memukul kepala Draco yang sebenarnya lebih tepat ke belaian. "Bercanda. Tapi aku serius, kalau kau memintaku untuk menambahnya aku aka—" pukulan Harry dua detik yang lalu benar-benar menimbulkan rasa berdenyut-denyut di kepala Draco. Kembali, pria ber-surai pirang itu mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku akan makan di Gryffindor. Akan kukutuk mereka yang berani menggodamu," usaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Harry tahu itu.

Harry tersontak kaget saat lengan Draco beralih kepinggangnya dan berusaha merapatkan tubuhnya di sisi Harry dengan sikap protektif.

"Lebih baik seperti itu," gumam Harry pelan sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya yang kini menuju ke meja Gryffindor. Di pintu masuk tadi ia sempat menatap teman-temannya terlebih Cedric, memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Cara jalan Harry yang mengangkang dengan lengan Draco dipinggangnya tentu bukan hal yang biasa. "Masa bodo." Gerutu Harry pelan. Draco terkekeh geli.

"Morning, Harry," sapa Hermione dan Ron serempak.

"Morning 'Mione, Ron,"

"Morning,….. Draco," sapa Hermione. Well—Ron masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan Draco.

"Err—morning Hermione," Hermione tersenyum.

Draco dan Harry mengambil posisi duduk paling pojok. Harry paling ujung dan Draco disampingnya –masih melingkarkan lengan pucatnya di pinggang Harry- dan disusul Hermione. Tentu Hermione tidak bodoh membiarkan Draco dekat-dekat dengan Ron.

"Well—kurasa kita semua sudah tahu kenapa, Harry, tidak berada di Gryffindor tadi malam," Dean membuka percakapan yang sontak membuat pipi Harry memanas. Harry merasakan geraman tertahan keluar dari kerongkongan Draco.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang membuatnya baru muncul pagi ini," sambung Seamus. Harry menarik nafas lega, jarak Draco dan pasangan itu berkisar tiga meter dan dihalangi oleh meja. Sedangkan tongkat Draco, Harry sudah berjaga-jaga dan meletakkan tongkat itu sembunyi-sembunyi ke dalam jubahnya yang tidak mungkin bisa diraih oleh Draco kecuali Draco memliki keberanian untuk melucuti pakaia—

"Hentikan, Dean, Thomas. Hey! aku tidak terkejut kalau tiba-tiba saja Draco mengutuk kalian atau membuat kalian terkapar kesakitan disitu!" Harry tersenyum lega.

"Ahh—kau sensi sekali, Hermione. Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan merubah topik, bagaimana kalau tentang kau dan Ron yang kemarin berciuma—…" Mata Dean membelalak membuat Seamus khawatir setengah mati. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Dean dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca kecuali fakta bahwa matanya melotot mengerikan. Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, dan anak Gryffindor lainnya mengernyit jijik dan sedetik kemudian pula mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan memintaku untuk kembali menjejalkan Kacang-Segala-Rasa itu ke mulutmu, Dean?" Dean mengangguk setuju saat sebutir kacang –rasa merica- terlempar keluar dari mulutnya sontak membuat semua yang melihatnya menggumamkan nada jijik masing-masing. Dean menatap Seamus meminta pertolongan setelah menyadari ketololannya ia kembali berusaha mengambil piala-nya yang kosong –Ia tidak yakin dengan meminta pertolongan pada Seamus, bukannya menolongnya malah akan membuat mulutnya meledak nantinya- dan memuntahkan isi mulutnya. Gumaman jijik kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih nyaring.

Meja Gryffindor kembali ricuh. Well—kali ini Dean yang menjadi sumber ledekan –yang membuat Seamus berapi-api meskipun hanya segelintir orang yang menyadarinya- terlebih saat Dean menjelaskan rasa kacang yang aneh-aneh bertaburan didalam mulutnya. Draco tersenyum puas ke arah Hermione yang dengan tenangnya menyantap sup labunya dengan lahap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Merlin, Harry! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal yang seceroboh ini? Seharusnya kau tidak boleh, well—belum boleh menaiki sapumu dulu, Harry. Ayo, sekarang kau berbaring. Draco? Apa yang membuatmu kesini? Kalau kau ingin mencari ribut, sebentar lagi setelah aku membalut luka Harry." madam Pomfrey bolak-balik mengumpulkan obat yang sekiranya dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit di betis Harry yang patah akibat terjatuh dari sapunya. Harry mendengus kesal, pasti dia belum tahu kalau aku 'tidak jadi' hamil.

Harry meringis saat mengubah posisi tidurnya dan menatap Draco yang kini duduk disampingnya dengan mimik khawatir.

"Draco, kau minggir dulu. Biarkan aku mengobati pencari masalah ini," Draco beringsut dari tempat duduknya dan membiarkan healer Hogwarts itu memeriksa keadaaan kekasihnya.

Madam Pomfrey mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Harry –yang disambut gerutuan oleh Draco- dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya mengejang dan tersipu disaat yang sama.

"Apakah kau ingin mengatakan kalau bayi itu benih dari Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey terkekeh pelan dan menarik diri dari Harry. Jemarinya yang lihai kembali bekerja menyembuhkan luka Harry yang cukup serius. Resiko menjadi kapten Quidditch, begitu katanya.

"Well—aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku dan berharap tidak melihatmu lagi disini lain kali Harry. Kecuali fakta bahwa kau memang harus kembali lagi saat ingin melahir—"

"Aku tidak hamil, Madam," gerutu Harry dengan suara lirih sambil menunjuk perutnya yang datar. Healer Hogwarts itu terlonjak kaget saat menyadari perut datar Harry dan ketika ingin menanyakan pertanyaan lagi ke Harry ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Draco dengan berani mencengkeram lengannya dengan tubuh yang masih terpaku.

"Harry butuh istirahat, Madam," Draco mendesis dan Harry menyadari ada sedikit geraman dari tertahan di kerongkongan Draco yang mendesak ingin keluar.

Madam Pomfrey beralih dari rasa terkejutnya, "Well—kalau begitu…..ini…" tangannya menjulurkan ramuan hijau lumut yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan di depan hidung Draco "Dia harus meminumnya segera. Sampai habis, kalau dia ingin kakinya tersambung dengan sempurna." Setelah mengatakan itu Madam Pomfrey berbalik dan kembali bekerja dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk didalam kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa keganjalan yang sejak tadi mengganggunya adalah saat melihat perut Harry yang datar itu pertama kali.

"…..Harry," gumam Draco. Emerald Harry terbuka dengan perlahan dan menatap Draco dengan pandangan memelas. "Tidak! Kau harus meminumnya kalau kau mau sembuh, Love," Draco membantu Harry untuk duduk dan tangan pucatnya menjulurkan ramuan yang sangat dibenci Harry itu.

"Rasanya pahit, kalau kau mau tau, Draco," gumam Harry dengan nada manja. Pipinya bersemu merah dan membuat Draco tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminumnya bersamamu, Harry," Harry mengernyitkan keningnya dan membuat Draco terkekeh dengan tingkah polos kekasihnya. Draco meminum ramuan itu –yang membuat Harry terlonjak kaget dan meringis karena menggerakkan sendinya secara tiba-tiba– dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Harry yang sedikit terbuka dengan imutnya.

Draco menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Harry dan sedikit-demi sedikit pipinya yang tadi menggembung kini mengempes seiring dengan cairan yang menjijikkan itu merangsek masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Harry.

"Dua kali lagi, Harry," ucap Draco geli sambil menggerakkan gelas yang berisi setengah ramuan itu. Ekspressinya bertambah geli saat melihat Harry mengejang dan menyadari kalau rasa pahit itu baru saja ia telan.

Draco kembali membawa bibirnya ke bibir Harry dan menumpahkan cairan itu ke dalam mulut Harry untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mmmm….." Harry menggumam dan kembali tersontak saat Draco menjilat dagunya.

"Sekali lagi, Harry," bisik Draco pelan. Hembusan nafas Harry diwajahnya membuat pria pirang itu kembali mempertemukan bibirnya ke bibir Harry. Decakan dan rintihan tertahan keluar di bibir Harry terlebih saat Draco menjelajahi isi mulutnya dengan intens. Proses meminum obat bersama itu telah berakhir. Tetapi tidak dengan bibir yang masih saling terpaut dengan desahan Harry yang mendominasi.

"Aku juga mendengar bunyi mengerikan itu tadi. Moga saja Harry tidak—"

'Braakkkk'

"…..apa-apa." Hermione mendelik ke arah Ron yang melotot tak percaya dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi Hermione," gumam Ron yang disambut anggukan tegas oleh Hermione dengan mata hendak terpental keluar menatap Draco dan Harry yang masih berciuman. Well—Draco berada diatas Harry.

Suara langkah kaki seperti sedang berlari menggema ditelinga Hermione dan sontak membuatnya kembali mengejang dan menarik lengan Ron dengan paksa.

"Hermione, Ron, bagai—"

'Brakkkk'

"Mereka baik-baik saja Dean... Seamus… Neville, Ginny…." Hermione terengah-engah menyebutkan nama teman-temannya. Dan kembali bernafas bernafas lega saat ia tepat waktu menutup pintu. "…dan? Ah ya, Luna! Well— Harry sedang membutuhkan istirahat," remaja yang baru berdatangan itu mengangguk mengerti. "—dan kurasa sudah saatnya makan siang." ucap Hermione berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan terlebih saat ia melihat sorot mata Dean yang tidak lepas-lepasnya dari pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"Ahhh—kau benar, 'Mione," ucap Ron menyetujui dan yang lain ikut mengangguk.

Hermione menarik lengan Ron dan memimpin perjalanan menuju ke Aula Besar dengan setengah hati berharap tidak ada yang berani membuka pintu dibelakangnya.

'Mereka berhutang kepadaku. Terlebih si Pervert Malfoy itu! Sial!' Hermione menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal secara tidak sadar dan membuat teman-temannya mengernyit heran.

"Well—Harry! apa kau tahu apa yang sangat diinginkan oleh Hermione dan Ron saat ini?"bisik Draco di atas bibir Harry yang kini membengkak. Harry menggeleng pelan dan menampakkan senyum manisnya.

"Masih banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu, Draco," Harry mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk Draco dan mengecup bibir Draco selama tiga detik.

Helaan nafas Draco tepat menerpa wajah Harry dan disaat yang sama pula membuat Harry mengejang, "Aku berhutang banyak terima kasih ke mereka, pada Hermione," ucap Draco lagi.

Harry menatap kelabu didepannya, tepat didepan emerald-nya kelabu yang menyorotnya penuh….cinta.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak termasuk didalamnya," gumam Hary dengan desisan yang keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya.

"Tapi aku melakukannya untukmu," balas Draco telak.

"Well—kalau begitu aku termasuk didalamnya," Harry meraih dagu runcing Draco dan menekannya pelan hingga bibir Draco sedikit terbuka dan melumat bibir itu dengan intens. Bibir Draco yang hangat membuat rintihan dan desahannya mendesak keluar. Lenguhan dan rintihannya bagaikan candu buat Draco. Mendengarkan suara tercekik kekasihnya, Harry, yang melenguh penuh nikmat membuatnya tersenyum disela-sela ciuman Harry yang mendominasi. Draco menyukai itu. Ia menyukai semua tentang Harry.

**.**

**.**

Three month later…..

"Merlin! Harry?" madam Pomfrey terpekik.

"hm?" balas Harry datar sambil merubah posisi kepalanya yang kini membelakangi madam Pomfrey yang masih melotot.

"Demi celana Merlin—katakan kalau kau tidak sedang bercanda?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya, madam?" tanya Harry dengan desahan pelan. Ia benar-benar capek. Well—ia kembali masuk Hospital Wings entah apa yang membuatnya tidak enak badan pagi ini.

"Katakan, kapan terakhir kali kau tidur dengan, err—Draco?" tanya madam Pomfrey dengan penuh selidik. Bibirnya sedikit mencebik.

Harry menoleh, kaget. "Eh?"

"Kau mau tau apa yang terjadi, bukan?" tanya mada Pomfrey sok misterius.

Harry mengangguk penuh antusias dan sedikit was-was disaat yang sama jangan sampai mimpi buruk itu terjadi lag—

"Kau Hamil!" ucap madam Pomfrey yakin. "Well—kuharap kali ini aku tidak tertipu seperti beberapa bulan yang lal—"

Harry tersentak. "Pirang Sialan! DracooOOOOO…." Teriakan Harry naik dua oktaf saat menyadari seringai godaan dari Healer Hogwarts tersebut.

**.**

EPILOG

"_**Sejak kapan kau, menyukainya?"**_

"_**Tidak tahu. Di tahun kedua kalau tidak salah saat aku berdua dihukum ke Hutan Telarang bersama dengan Hagrid, rasa itu mulai tumbuh," lawan bicara Draco mengangguk. "Jadi? Kau ingin membantuku?" tanya Draco dengan penuh harap.**_

"_**Baiklah! Aku hanya akan membantu seperlunya. Memasukkan ramuan itu diminuman dan makanannya,"**_

"_**Setiap hari kalau bisa," ucap Draco kalem. Lawan bicaranya bergidik ngeri**_

"_**Lalu? Rencana kau selanjutnya? Kau sudah beneran menidurinya kan? Aku melihat cara berjalannya yang aneh hari ini. Dan jika kau tidak segera memberitahuku, aku berani bertaruh mungkin aku sudah beneran mengutukmu."**_

"_**Aku tepat waktu rupanya, aku beruntung kalau begitu." Draco menyeringai puas "Tidak! Aku tidak menidurinya, aku hanya memberikan mantra 'seperti melakukan hal itu' dibagian tubuhnya," tutur Draco.**_

"_**Itu berlebihan, Draco. Kurasa itu sangat menyakitkan."**_

"_**Perfect! Aku menginginkan satu kata itu di rencanaku,"**_

"_**Rupanya kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya nanti. Setelah kau menidurinya sa—"**_

"_**Berpura-pura,"**_

"_**Setelah kau berpura-pura menidurinya saja dia sudah membencimu setengah mati."**_

"_**Well—dia akan menerimaku nantinya," ucap Draco percaya diri sambil membusungkan dada.**_

"_**Kau berharap begitu," Jeda "Membuat Harry terlihat seperti orang hamil? Hm,"**_

"_**Yup!" **_

"_**Aku tidak akan bertanya kau darimana mendapatkan ide yang well—blian itu dan mantra dan ramuan apa yang kau pakai." Draco mengangguk. "Meskipun sebenarnya aku penasaran, dengan ramuan dan mantra itu,"Draco mendengus yang disambut tawa dari lawan bicaranya. "Jangan berani menyakitinya kalau kau tidak ingin berurusan, denganku," Draco memutar bola matanya.**_

"_**Tidak akan Mud—Hermione," Hermione, setelah menatap kelabu itu dan tidak menemukan kebohongan sama sekali, mengangguk percaya.**_

**.**

**_oO~~THE END~~Oo_**

**.**

**(A/n : Kan? Banyak Fantasi-nya kan? Entah Ramuan apa itu dan mantra apa yang aku pake untuk mengempeskan perut Harry. I Don't Know! Maka aku bilang dari itu, aku berfantasi terlalu jauh. Padahal tujuanku, cuma mau bikin Harry marah-marah terus, hehehe… Mungkin ending-nya mengecewakan, tapi aku tidak tahu lagi ending- yang kayak gimana lagi harusnya **** Nah! Yang udah baca sampe The End, big Thanks *cipok satu-satu* setelah berkutat sama FF ini karena beberapa kali diedit dan saat diedit ada perubahan cerita lagi, makanya lama. Ah! Yang penting udah Update! *kabur***

**~Balasan Reviews~**

**-Michiyo**

Makasih thumbsup-nya *tangkep* hahaha. Iya! Udah update, makasih udah baca ;)

**-Rierien**

Oh ya? Makasih ;) makasih juga udah baca *cipok* #Kabor

**-Richan**

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pirangnya Dracp? ._. haha, aku sengaja bikin dia kaya emak-emak yang histeris #plak absolutely! Pan Draco suka semua ttg Harry, wkwkwk. Thanks ;*

**-AdindyaCahya**

Ya MPREG! Tapi di akhir-akhir cerita doang, hahaha. Ya! Sengaja bikin kocak dan Alhamdulillah kalau kekocakannya gak garing. Hehehe.. Yup! Tebakan bener! Draco meminumkan Harry ramuan kan? Meskipun Hamil boongan tapi toh Hamil beneran juga . Thanks ;*

**-Tidus arraign …**

Namanya panjang bener._.v . iya! Ini udah di-update, silahkan baca ;) . Thanks :*

**-Desroschan**

Iya, MPREG. Meskipun boongan. Thanks ;*

**-Neterya Imel**

oh ya? Thanks ;* . ini udah di-update, Harry hamil karena diminumkan ramuan hamil boongan oleh Draco…. Hehehe. Thanks ;*

**-Kim-HyoKyo**

Iya, siapa dulu, Draco. Hahaaha, tapi dia gak tidurin Harry loh. Hehehe. Kan pas di Menara Harry dipeluk, lama-kelamaan Karen merasa nyaman *ngebayangin* jadi Harry tertidur, kesempatan itu gak disia-siakan oleh Draco … hahaa tapi, dinikmatin tak? Aku kan juga lama belajarnya *eh? Aku gak tau apa kali ini kau kaget di Chap ini apa enggak nun._.v .Thanks ;* btw

**-Guest**

Udah di-update. Ok, Thanks ;*

**-Megumi**

Udah di-updateeee. Specchless?, yasudah, Thanks ;*

**-Arriedonghae**

Aku juga suka. Suka kamu *eh? . gak formal gimana Hyung? Menyeringai? Iya! Pan Draco dalangnya, kenapa Harry Hamil dan apa yang buat Harry hamil. Thanks ;*

**-semelekete**

Haha, lucu namanya. Ok. Thanks ;*

**-Valen**

Oh ya? Makasih udah di-update, Thanks ;*

**-KID**

Udah di-update. Thanks ;*

**-nasnananan**

Ini lanjutannya, silahkan dinikmati. Oh ya? Makasih . Thanks ;*

**-Madame bella lupin**

Makasih . ini udah di-update . iya, hamil benerannya di akhir cerita tapi, hehehe… pastilah, secantik Harry hahaha. Thanks btw ;*

**-JungJaema**

Makasih speechless juga? Ok sip! Thanks ;*

**-Incube**

Wah, makasih banyak nih. Review-nya panjang banget *jejingkrakan* oke Well—chap satu emang kayak Mpreg ya? Pdahal kenyatannya gak, diakhir cerita doang *bow* gak ada Typo? Alhamdulillah kalau begitu, gak sia-sia ng-Edit berapa kali. Nah, kalau masalah privasi jadi privacy, salahkan Ms. Word-nya. Karena biasanya nulis privasi otomatis jadi privacy! Gak tau kenapa. Tapi ntar diusahain lagi matanya supaya lebih jeli. Bagaimana bisa diranjang bareng Draco? Kan pas di Menara Harry dipeluk, lama-kelamaan Karen merasa nyaman *ngebayangin* jadi Harry tertidur, kesempatan itu gak disia-siakan oleh Draco . oke, makasih udah Review :*

**-majiko harada**

Jangan-jangan kenapa nih? Hahhaha. Oke, ini udah di-update, makasih review-nya :*

**-Ryukey**

Pernah baca dimana? Karena ini murni dari hasil ide-ideku ttg Harry yang marah-marah. Ini udah Last-chap , makasih review-nya :*

**-Hikari No Haru**

Eh? Hai mba, apa kabar, eh?

Iya, FF baru, hehehe. Sengaja bikin Harry marah-marah. Pengen bikin dia marah-marah kayak gimana sih, marah tapi cute disaaat yang sama, hehe. Yup! Apapun ttg kelakuan Draco thadap Harry rela-rela ajalah, haha. Thank you :*

**-Black Key**

Secara visual, iya. Tapi secara teknis enggak. Kecuali di Akhir cerita, dia hamil.. ini udah update, makasih review-nya :*

**.**

**Kalau gak keberatan, kotak review-nya jangan lupa dipencet ya? .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa dipencet *Kabur***

**_BerRy AKTF_**


End file.
